


Break into my heart

by missing_fawkes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Breaking and Entering, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Ugly, One Shot, Star Wars Fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missing_fawkes/pseuds/missing_fawkes
Summary: "What the hell?! Don't you dare come any closer, I have a ... Dean?"A sudden brightness forced Dean to squeeze his eyes shut, but he'd recognize that low, gravely voice everywhere.Forcing himself to crack one eye open, he stared at his neighbors bewildered face.Blue eyes were trained on him unblinkingly and Dean could feel a blush heating up his face."Cas?", he stuttered perplexed, "What are you doing here?"Cas let out a snort of disbelief as he lowered the light saber in his hand."What am I doing here? You're the one who broke into my apartment."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 140
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot/Art Contest - March 2020





	Break into my heart

The world was spinning and the ground was shifting and even though the cold night air had helped him sober up a little, he was stumbling over his own feet.

_Dean Winchester is so bi, he can't even walk straight._

The thought made him chuckle, which then turned into laughter until he had to lean against a lamppost for support and was gasping for air.  
The lightheadedness he felt, had nothing to do with his intoxicated state.  
He was drunk, yes.  
But not only on alcohol, but on adrenaline and endorphins.  
He was young and free and relieved and alive and himself, finally himself and when Dean looked up at the stars that shone down upon him, he felt like everything was going to be okay.

Because he had come out of the closet and the world hadn't ended.  
The weight on his shoulders that had been there for an eternity was gone and he felt light.  
Like he was floating above the ground.  
Like he could fly away if he wanted to.  
Like neither gravity nor judgement could tie him to the ground.

And he would never stop smiling again.  
Another breathless laughter escaped his lips and he opened his arms, still gazing at the sky that was wide open for him in return.

Tonight he was infinite.  
He could feel it in his bones.  
The universe was on his side; for the first time in his life, he was sure of it.

He took another stumbling step forward and nearly face planted the sidewalk.  
His apartment building was not far away anymore, just down the street, but it took him an embarrassingly long time to arrive at the front door.  
Maybe the idea to get blackout drunk with Sam and Charlie in celebration had not been as good as it had seemed at the time.  
Fumbling for his keys, he made it inside and tried to recall his apartment number through the fog of alcohol clouding his brain. It was on the 4th floor that much he was sure of, but other than that his brain came up empty.  
He clung to the handrail as he tried to make his way upstairs, but had to pause multiple times to catch his breath and because the ground beneath him was shifting.  
His apartment was right there. He could practically hear his bed calling him.  
The door was jammed as usual, so he forcefully pushed against it, until it opened with a loud bang.  
A yawn escaped him and he kicked off his shoes, placing it next to a pair that looked weirdly unfamiliar.  
The adrenaline high had begun to wear off and tiredness sneaked into his steps as he shuffled through the apartment towards his room.  
He considered turning the light on, but decided he was too tired to make that effort and instead began pulling his shirt off.

"What the hell?! Don't you dare come any closer, I have a ... Dean?!"

A sudden brightness forced Dean to squeeze his eyes shut, but he'd recognize that low, gravely voice everywhere.

Forcing himself to crack one eye open, he stared at his neighbors bewildered face.  
Blue eyes were trained on him unblinkingly and Dean could feel a blush heating up his face.

"Cas?", he stuttered perplexed, "What are you doing here?"

Cas let out a snort of disbelief as he lowered the light saber in his hand.  
"What am I doing here? You're the one who broke into my apartment."

Looking around, Dean realized that the room did look kinda unfamiliar.  
There was a large wooden desk where paperwork was piling up, a shelf full of books and a truly gigantic bed that put the ratty mattress in Dean's own apartment to shame.

"That," he started slowly, "is correct."  
Even in his intoxicated state, this was beyond embarrassing and he already knew that come sobriety he would never be able to look his neighbor in the eyes again.  
Maybe it was time to go apartment hunting again.  
Maybe in a different city.  
Or another country.

Suddenly growing aware of the fact that not only had he broken into the apartment of his neighbor - who was decidedly to hot for his own good - but undressed himself in the process of walking into said neighbor's bedroom in the middle of the night which probably scared the other man to death, he started walking backwards.

"I am so sorry," he gritted out, while trying to put his shirt back on with trembling fingers. His face was on fire, probably red like a tomato and he felt nauseated in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol.  
There were people who embarrassed themselves in front of their crushes, because they were nervous and then there was Dean Winchester who embarrassed himself in front of the most gorgeous man on the face of the earth by breaking into his home and forcing him to witness a striptease in the middle of the night.

Yes, they had had several nice talks in the morning when they both left for work or in the evening when they both came back to there apartments. And maybe Dean had spent a lot of time waiting in front of his own apartment to increase the frequency of their chats, but that didn't mean that they were close enough for Castiel to forgive him the intrusion.  
"This is not what I am usually like," Dean tried to assure as he stumbled backwards through the room.  
"I'm not some kind of alcoholic or anything. Or stalker or something."  
The idea alone that Cas could think that of him made him want to throw up.  
"It's just that I uh ... I came out to my Dad today and I was really worried about his reaction, but then it didn't go over half bad and I decided to celebrate with my best friend and my little brother and ...," Dean cut himself off.  
"I'm sorry this is no excuse and of course you don't care about why I broke into your apartment and we don't really no each other and ..."  
He interrupted his own rambling again and looked at the ceiling.  
He was only making it worse.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, swallowing against the lump in his throat, "You don't ever have to see me again, but uhm ..."  
A nervous chuckle escaped his lips as he tried to deflect by shooting Cas a crooked grin.  
"It would be great if you could not file a restraining order against me," he said, only half joking.  
"Anyway. I'll get out of your hair now and I am truly sorry."

Ready to run as soon as he was out of Castiel's sight, Dean turned around to start the humiliating walk back to his own apartment.

"Wait."

Cas' voice was low and still rough from sleep and even though it was entirely inappropriate given the situation, Dean found himself liking the commanding tone a little too much.

"You don't have to leave."

The words stopped Dean dead in his tracks and he turned around to stare at Cas with utter disbelief.

"Please stay, if you like," Cas' voice was open and sincere and Dean has to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, because this was just too good to be true.  
He stared at Cas' sleep ruffled hair, the soft expression on his face and the shy smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked towards Dean.

"Let's go to the living room, I'll make us some tea and then you tell me how exactly you wound up in my apartment. That sound good?," Cas asked, already walking past him, confidence in his steps like the entire situation left him unbothered. Like welcoming drunk neighbors into his home in the middle of the night was something he did on a daily basis.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back," Cas said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his couch as he walked through the living room, heading straight for the kitchen.  
Dean gingerly sat on the couch, using the opportunity to let his gaze wander around Castiel's apartment.  
The walls were painted in warm earthy tones, there were even more books here and the couch was comfortable and equipped with soft pillows.

"Getting comfortable?", Cas asked, carrying two giant mugs. He handed one to Dean as he took a seat next to him.  
"Very," Dean grinned, wrapping both hands around his drink, before snuggling back into the pillows.

"Good," Cas smile had gone soft and Dean could not help, but stare at him in awe.  
He had been right.  
The universe was on his side and he could not believe how he ever got so lucky.

"You wanna tell me why you got so drunk, you didn't recognize your own apartment and started a strip tease in my bedroom?," Cas asked, shooting a teasing grin in Dean's direction who felt his face already heating up again.

"I am not complaining by the way," Cas said and Dean nearly spat out his drink.

"That's uhm ... that's good to know," he choked out, banging himself on the chest, trying to force the air back into his lungs.  
If there had been even the faintest hint of alcohol in his blood anymore, it would've been gone after that statement.  
His heart was beating too fast, his palms started sweating and he was nervous all of a sudden, while hope bloomed in his chest.  
This was impossible.  
Things could not possibly go that well, not after the kind of shitshow his life had been before.  
He shot Castiel a sideways glance.

"You're not messing with me, are you?"

When green eyes met blue ones, shining with earnestness, Dean knew the answer before Cas said it out loud.

"I would never."

And when they talked about everything and nothing until the sun rose, until Dean dosed off on Cas' shoulder and Cas fell asleep with his head resting against Dean's, well that was no one's business but theirs.


End file.
